


🌻

by love4cheol



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 19:49:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20431496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love4cheol/pseuds/love4cheol





	🌻

soulmates are a funny thing, aren't they? there are so many beautiful poems that get close to describing them perfectly, but there isn't a perfect description. some people believe it, some don't, and some make you feel so loved you start to. 

there was a girl named Minatozaki Sana. she was a big mess in a tiny body, dumb but also quite kind, someone who always tried her best to make the world a better place... at least for everyone she loved and the people around her, because her world didn't seem that bright as years went by.  
and then there was a girl named Im Nayeon. she was impossible to describe and almost didn't feel real from how genuinely good and caring she was, so lovely and wonderful, like a dream come true. nothing and no one could compare to how beautiful she was, on the inside and out, every part of her. sadly, she didn't really see herself like that, but the truth is she was the one who made Sana's world a better place, and through Nayeon's eyes the world seemed brighter for Sana.

destiny is also a funny thing. sometimes you meet people and end up losing them, and sometimes destiny happens and they show up in your life again. and Sana loved the universe so much, and she started to love it more when it made her and Nayeon's paths cross again. and maybe Sana overthinks a lot and loves coincidences too much, but the truth is she calls one of her favorite people ‘universe’, and it was him and his group who helped bringing them together, so maybe the universe really brought them together. it didn't take much for Sana's heart to be stolen.  
it's not that Sana fell that hard - she did, but the truth is Nayeon was so indescribably amazing it was hard not to love her from the moment you knew her, and even harder not to want to give her the world. every little thing only made Sana’s heart grow a bit more and fill with love, and a smile would always show up on her face. before realizing, Sana’s heart wasn’t hers anymore. everything about Nayeon made her a mess of feelings, and she only wanted her to be happy forever.  
once Sana realized how she felt for the other, she was scared to confess. she didn’t want to get her heart broken; but it happened to go otherwise and whatever would break Sana’s heart in the future it was Nayeon who healed her.

when Nayeon told her she liked her back, Sana swore her heart could explode, and when Nayeon said she was in love, Sana’s heart did.

every day since Sana has been so happy she can't explain it, and it's all because of that angel who lights up everything. and most times, all the time actually, she feels like she doesn't deserve it, but then it feels so right and who cares if she doesn't, she loves her angel so deeply and she never wants to let go. just the thought, in the morning as she wakes up, that she is lucky enough to love her makes her whole day so good. and at night, when she feels sad she can't be hugging her, she dreams of it and wishes on stars.

Minatozaki Sana was always a bit of a mess when it came to feelings, she can feel too much and get overwhelmed, and she doesn’t know how to show them very well, but she decided she’d try, for her Im Nayeon.

_Dear _**I.**  
_i could never, even if i tried the hardest, find the words to describe how much you mean to me. every time i tell you i love you, i mean it more and more. it’s so good to love you, and so good to be loved by you. you make me smile like a fool and blush and my heart does a thousand things but i can’t turn away and i wouldn’t trade it for anything because you are so indescribably amazing and i am so head over heels._  
_as ed sheeran said, ‘you’re the lighthouse in the night that will safely guide me home’, and i related so much to alessia cara when she said ‘and i would be lying if i said i would be scared to fall again, but if you promise me you catch me then it’s okay’. what else can i say? i’m yours._  
_you are an angel in person and no wonder i dreamed of you – you are as sweet as a dream, and it’s hard to believe someone like you exists. and you know how sometimes you dream of moments and they happen? i hope this was one of those._  
_you're not just a summer love because i know i will keep falling like autumn leaves, and every day you make my heart so warm it will keep me warm during winter. and spring is my favorite and the most beautiful one to me, and so are you._  
_soulmates always find their way back, and we met, and we parted, and the world changed, and people change, and we changed, but we found our ways and you changed my world, and i can't thank you enough for that because the world seems so much better with you in it. i am completely, hopelessly, so fucking in love with you, and i hope this doesn’t seem too much, but you just make me so happy with every little thing you say or do and i just want to make you as happy as you make me. i want to make you smile and make you feel loved, because you deserve it, because that’s how you make me feel, because your happiness is all that matters and i love you more than anything. and time is so relative because i feel like i've loved you for so long, but maybe it's because you've made me feel so unconditionally loved during this month.  
_ _you're the prettiest sunflower and i love you more than words could say._

_yours, **M.** _

_(and the writer just realized she says 'and' too much, but maybe that's because she doesn't want the story to end)_


End file.
